Syndicate
NOTE: This page as well as a majority of articles associated with it are currently undergoing a revamp. I will be rewriting most episodes, renaming various content, etc. Syndicate is an American animated television series created by users KM and Bagel. The show first aired on KM TV on April 18, 2013, but also airs on Nicktoons 1000, The Best! Cartoons, NickFlip, Vision, Nicktoons Go!, Fanon Network, and Cartoon RaGE. Revolving around a group of heroes known as Syndicate, the show is essentially a crossover between SSK Adventures, The Bagel Show, and Bandit Territory but also features characters from other series as well, such as The Epic Animals and Y-Guy. The general format of each episode is to have Syndicate deal with a particular situation, with a focus on both action and character interaction. The show has both self-contained stories and extended story arcs. Reception for the show has been positive. Throughout April and June 2013, new episodes of Syndicate aired every Thursday on KM TV. After its two month hiatus, new episodes would air every Monday. During seasons two through four, new episodes aired every Sunday. The success of the series has lead to it developing into its own franchise. Crew * KM has written most episodes. He is the series creator, executive producer, current illustrator and showrunner. * Bagel has written Wronged Identity, A Planet in Need, Riddles, and The Epic Episode. He is the co-creator and an executive producer. * Zophi is a former illustrator for the show. * Wario has made the storyboard for Protest and written Kings and Thieves, A Syndicate Movie, Odd Man Out, and The Golden Bandit. He is an executive producer and assistant producer for season two. * Web has written The Life of a Fighter. He is a producer and was previously an assistant producer for season one. * Rob has made the storyboard for A Team of their Own. * Derpy has written Panda. He is a writer. Production Series creator KM served as the executive producer during the show's entire history, and functioned as its showrunner from the show's debut. The show underwent a temporary hiatus throughout July and August 2013, but later returned in September. Plot Season one Season one introduces the recurring cast of villains but the primary ones of this season are Project Venture, a secret division of the US government aimed at ending Syndicate and beings like them (evolved humans, aliens and other non-human species). Most members are extremely bigoted anthropocentrics that believe their species (human) is superior to all others. Season two Several new heroes are introduced during this season including Syndicate's first branch team, Still thinking of a new name. The primary villains this time is the deadly Imperium, a group that claims they aim for peace. Season three Season three of Syndicate takes place nine years later, exactly the same time the events of Fanonverse Jr. take place. The main enemies of this season are Syndication, alternate-reality versions of Syndicate. Season four Season four of Syndicate takes place in the future; a century later in 3023. TBC. Episodes Story arcs Characters Syndicate has a large and colorful cast of characters, running a gamut of detailed histories and complex personalities, and allowing many of them their fair share in the spotlight. These characters are also seen to grow and mature as the series progresses. Broadcasting DVD releases Syndicate was released on DVD on January 25, 2014, and presents the series' episodes in their airing order along with special features. Reception Reviews *Score of 10 by IAmBagel *Score of 9 by Omgitskittykatty *Score of 9.7 by Destroyer334545 *Score of 9.5 by BCtheBoss *Score of 10 by TheChromePerson *Score of 10 by Son of Hat *Score of 10 by Curiousgorge66 *Score of 8 by BaconMahBoi Fanbox Do you like this show? Would you like to help spread the word and/or let people know that you are reading Syndicate? Just copy and paste onto your profile to show off your dedication. Awards and nominations * = Fanon awards hosted on the wiki. Quotes Polls Who is your favorite member of Syndicate? John Nozus Wario Bagel Web Collector JJam Erin Lazarus Who is your favorite member of Project Venture? Dr. Unknown General Red Professor Carrotstein Ludwig Animäl Who is your favorite member of Imperium? Theomastix Divinity Lady Providence Virtuosa Demise Genesis Nathaniel Quartz Miss Risus Which season is better? One Two Who is the better villain team? Project Venture Imperium Robot Syndicate Syndication Who is the best writer for the show? KM Wario Bagel Derpy All of the Above! None of the Above :c How do you feel about JJam kicking the bucket? Good, he was unnecessary space in the team Bad, why couldn't it have been John? Right in the feels Which is your favorite story arc? Project Venture Arc Wario's Story Arc Illuminati Arc Adventures of Syndicate Arc Imperium Arc What's the coolest weapon? Bagel's cane Immobilizer JJam's axes Rainbow Blade Rob's PAK Lasers Devil's Flute Fan service and suggestions Have any suggestions for the show? Leave a comment explaining what you'd like to see in Syndicate and KM will either approve or disapprove of your idea. Your suggestions may range from how an episode should turn out to the relationship between two characters, cameo appearances, trivial easter eggs, and so on. Episode ideas should be posted on the comments section of the episode page. Trivia *Despite KM running the series, Bagel was the one who created the page and original idea. *The Golden Bandit references the cancelled spin-off The Wario Show and uses some of it's plot devices and characters. *When the show was originally created, it was very different from what it is now. **Nozus was called Suzon, Animal Crossing Leader was a character and member of the team, JJam was referred to as Jelly, Collector was not initially added, Syndicate was intended to be a secret society, and what would later become Imperium was TAO (interestingly after the idea of TAO was dropped most of its members would go on to become the Slaughter Squadron), amongst other differences. **It was based off of users and not their OCs and had no relation to the Fanonverse. **Up until 2016, the show was called The ACS, which was named after a movement that was going on at the time (2013) but it is now defunct. This movement consisted of former and current admins Kayem-san, IAmBagel, KingOfSpriters12 (Web), Sr.Wario, Zhao's Fanboy (Nozus), JellyfishJam38 (JJam), and TimeSoul, previously known as Animal Crossing Leader. The show was renamed in 2016 to Syndicate because the abbreviation ACS had a ridiculous meaning. See also *Syndicate (franchise) *Syndicate/Reviews References Category:KM Zone Category:IAmBagel Category:Collector1 Category:JellyfishJam38 Productions Category:Wario's Stuff Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:Television series Category:Superhero fiction series Category:Science fiction series Category:Action-adventure series Category:Syndicate